THE ACT OF CARRYING ON
by ArielPunchingDemons
Summary: This story contains major character deaths, brother sobbing, and family reunion. A lot of surprise characters you'll probably be happy about! I do not own any of these characters. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. This is simply a rendition of what I kinda want to happen or what should happen at the end of supernatural...mind you I started writing this during season 7...ENJOY!


The road so far had most certainly been a tough one, especially for Sam and Dean and those who they involved in their escapades... an old "drunk", a fallen angel, a prophet in advanced placement and a multitude of memorable others, all impacting on each others lives. Sam and Dean knew this day would come eventually, the day they'd finally get their long deserved rest, and they knew once they finally rested so would the problems that crippled the world. They also knew that the road ahead of them now would be a long one but what was at the end of the road was what they've been waiting for, for a long time now. Dean was uneasy though, not sure if THEY were doing the right thing. More like not sure if HE was doing the right by leaving it all behind and letting Sam do the same with him. They remembered they're last trip to the semi familiar place...it left Dean thinking did he really want this, but he knew there would be peace once they were done with it all. And maybe now that things are different, maybe he can finally relax and just let things happen ...because honestly I believe they were just too tired.

It happened on December 24, 2014. They sealed the gates once and for all; almost everything that belonged behind it was there, where it should be. The boys had help...lots of help, more than they even knew. Once it was over they got in the Impala and waited, what they were waiting for they didn't even know but they sat there battered, half broken, and bleeding.

They asked those who helped to give them a second before they got to celebrating the event that most likely saved the world...again. Dean exhaled sharply holding his chest as he pulled out a piece of silver shrapnel from his side, finally breaking the silence looking over at Sam with a weak smile. Half dead sitting in the passenger seat Sam smiled back. "You know I love this car...never really let me down... Baby I love you" Dean mumbled happily without breath as he leaned over the stirring wheel and kissed it. Sam then scoffed with a smile as he slid deeper into the seat. "So we finally did it Dean ...do you think we're done with this...is it finally all over? All the fighting and stuff, we're finally done with this way of living..."

Dean lifted his head and sunk into his seat and groaned holding his bloody side "Yup...I hope so...cause I'm friggin tired man...". He looked over at his brother whose eyes were glazing over and quickly shook him. "Hey you ain't leavin yet, we've gone through a lot worse!" Strained Dean as he gripped his brother's shirt with what little strength he had left. "Sorry...guess we're both tired" Sam whispered with a weak smile. "Thanks Sam..." Dean said lowly. "For What?" Muttered Sam.

"For always being there for me, even when you weren't yourself ...I guess." He said almost mumbling. "What? What is that a goodbye?" Sam chuckled nervously. "Nahhh man I just wanna lettcha know...I don't think I say stuff like that enough...I love ya little bro" Dean slurred with a tear rolling down his face, feeling the pain in his side and tasting the blood in his mouth. "I love you too Dean... Tha- Thanks" Sam cried also feeling the effects of too much blood loss. He knew he had to give Dean a long forgotten gift before he was gone. Sam reached into his pocket for Dean's gift; he could feel the prickly sensation of his fingers growing numb.

Both were shaking from the cold and finding it hard to keep their eyes open, both could also see little firefly like orbs following everywhere their eyes went...their vision was going. "Dean..." Sam said with his voice cracking as he continued "...Merry Christmas". When Dean looked over he saw his brother as a little boy again, his bloody wounds were all gone even the horrid gash on his chest he had gotten from Crowley's hellhound earlier in "battle". He was holding out a golden object hanging from a black string. It was the very same amulet that he had given him one Christmas long ago, when they were just boys, the one he got from "Uncle" Bobby. He thought he would never see it again after he threw it away, seeing the disappointment it had brought Cas when it failed to find God.

"Oh man... I thought this was gone forever. How...Where did you get this?" Dean asked in shock trying to hold back the tears as he remembered how much it truly meant to him, how it made him feel closer to his little brother who was now fading away before him. Dean felt warm for that moment as he put it on, just him and his little bro again sitting in the Impala. "Took. It. from the trash." Sam whispered out of breath. Dean could see his brother wasn't able too hold on much longer, feeling himself slipping away at the same time. "Goodnight Sam, guess I'll see you on the other side" smiled Dean. Both with tears streaming down their faces both filled with fading pain. Sam smiled back and inhaled then said

"What happened to no chick flick moments? ". Dean held his side with a big smile and grunted "Bitch!" Sam without hesitation responded "Jerk..." then exhaling sharply he started coughing. Blood flew from his mouth landing on the window and dashboard. His body began to shake violently and his brother sat there in horror watching him die. Sam gasped and gasped choking on his own blood, then finally let go. His head landing on the dashboard facing Dean, giving him a soft smile before his eyes glazed over and closed. The cold air allowing Dean to see Sam's last breath.

"S-s-Sam? Sam! Come on Sammy! SAAAAAM! Plea- " Dean cried then stopped midway as an overwhelming pain came from his side and a waterfall of blood flowed from his cold now bluish lips. He screamed from the pain "Gahhhhhh! Ch-Chuck you sonava-" strained Dean before going head first into the steering wheel's horn, he was unable to move now. The Impala's blaring horn was the last thing he heard, like it was crying for them... or maybe calling out to him. Sam's now peaceful "sleeping" face would be the last face he saw before dying and hopefully the first he'll see when they wake up again in heaven.

To be continued in... The Act of Carrying On Part II: Tears in Heaven.


End file.
